cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SeasonsOfLove
|team = Red |deleted = no }} SeasonsOfLove (a/k/a PumkinFunk, the current ruler name of Krzyzewskiville) is a member of the New Pacific Order. Early History SeasonsOfLove originally joined The Legion in November 2006. He entered during a period of tumult, just before Great War II. He was a member of The Legion through the Legion's downfall during Great War III, eventually becoming disenchanted with the alliance when Sinatra was elected as Prime Minister in a tainted election. Along with several other Legionnaires, he broke away to form Kaleidoscope. However, the time in Kaleidoscope was short-lived, as the alliance came under threat from FAN despite being under protection. Although the remainder of Kaleidoscope merged with PAW, SeasonsOfLove left to apply to join NPO for the first time in June 2007. This, too, was short-lived, as he left to form The Browncoats, and then quickly left the Browncoats as personal difficulties proved too much. He then moved to the Siberian Tiger Alliance for approximately 2–3 months and then rejoined The Legion when it came under viceroyship of Z'ha'dum. During this time, he was involved in attempting to reform the alliance's constitution and structure, and was made Minister of Foreign Affairs in the first Cabinet. After the alliance was stable, he once again returned to join Pacifica on January 26, 2008. New Pacific Order His second time in the New Pacific Order, SeasonsOfLove took on several roles, including in the Pacific Bank and the Diplomatic Corps, as well as several failed runs for the Council. His most proud achievement was obtaining the rank of Imperial Legate and being a member of the Imperial Advisory Committee for a short period of time, before burning out and dissolving his nation in September 2008. During his time in the New Pacific Order, he was also involved in the so-called "Dilber clique" to help spread the knowledge throughout Pacifica of the treachery by the New Polar Order in the period of One Vision. He returned again in October 2008, however this was short-lived and he left to join The Order of the Paradox. The Order of the Paradox This was followed by him departing to join New Reverie's INGSOC at some point in late 2008 or early 2009 and then rejoining TOP once again. After rejoining, SeasonsOfLove was in TOP and eventually became Grand Legate and served on the Heptagon for some time as well. Although the dates are unknown for when he served in the Heptagon, he was Grand Legate from August 2009 until December 2009, for two terms. After leaving to help form Darkstar and that alliance dissolved, his nation was dissolved and reformed under a new name, and he joined NPO for a short time during the Karma reparations, leaving once again and returning to TOP. He again served in the Heptagon and in the Chancellary. Additionally, he served as a key force in the movement towards Pillowfort near the end of his time in TOP. Again disillusioned with his alliance, he left to join Ordinary Men Fighting Giants in late 2011. Ordinary Men Fighting Giants SeasonsOfLove served in OMFG as a member for several months, until approximately August 2012, when his nation was dissolved once again. Return to the New Pacific Order Eventually, SeasonsOfLove reformed his nation under its current name and rejoined the New Pacific Order. In spite of being tagged an Outcast for having left and rejoined under unclear circumstances that has been lost in people's memories, he was accepted on November 30, 2012. He has served in the Tech Corps and the Diplomatic Corps since rejoining, and has fought dutifully against Kaskus and in the Equilibrium War. Diplomatic Corps Category:Former member of The Order of the Paradox Category:Former member of The Legion Category:Former member of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order